


Closer

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Have a Sastiel drabble, friends!
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sastiel, castiel, sam winchester, gay.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: None.

Castiel moaned and tightened his fingers in Sam’s long hair, pulling the hunter’s mouth harder against his. He was lying on his back, head propped up on the pillows, with Sam looming over him and kissing him breathless and just fingering him so _slowly_ Castiel could barely stand it. His legs were wrapped around Sam’s waist, trying to pull him closer, desperate to feel Sam’s hips flush with his own so that nice thick cock would fall between his legs and just _push, inch by slow inch, all the way into him..._

“Sam, please,” Castiel whimpered into Sam’s lips, pulling back so he could catch his breath. “I want you in me, please...”

Sam continued to pump his fingers in and out slowly, eyes glazed and lips pink and wet, panting down at his angel. “You sure you’re ready?”

When Castiel nodded frantically, Sam pulled his fingers out, wrapped his arms around the angel, and let his cock nudge against Castiel’s hole until the angel was writhing under him.

“Sh, Cas, say pretty please for me,” Sam whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50268575931/write-a-paragraph-of-porn-write-a-paragraph-of.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the fic.


End file.
